Crescent Rose
by HanaYuki Mika
Summary: A morning rush which leads to a weapon mix-up, what would happen when Ruby take Qrow's weapon by mistake?
1. Ruby Rose

"Weapons are like the extensions of one self, and every Huntsmen learn to live and fight with it as one. It is not only an item, but also a companion, and a friend."

*Note: the _italic words_ are the characters' inner thought.

* * *

"Ruby!"

"Urghhhh…." Ruby rolled over, buried her head deeper into the blanket to block out Yang's annoying voice.

"Ruby Rose! Do you know what time is it? Don't you remember what is our assignment for today?"

This time, Ruby was surprised hearing Weiss' voice, but she refused to let go.

"Ruby, you wake up for me right now!" With a forceful tug, Ruby shivered at the cold morning air as her warm blanket flew away, and before she realized anything, a whole body came crashing down on her.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed in annoyance as Yang squished her like a bug, struggling to crawl out of the mountain weighing on her body.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Yang said cheerfully, but got up anyway and forcefully pulled Ruby up straight in a sitting position, despite her non-stop whining.

"What is it?" Ruby said sleepily, her eyes were still half-closed, looking at the blurring white, black and yellow figures before her. Her brain wasn't functioning well enough to processed why all of her teammates were in her house.

"Ruby, you know we have a mission with professor Oobleck today, right?" Blake spoke, her cool demeanor seemed to be a bit anxious as well, yet it didn't bother Ruby one bit.

"Uh huh…"

"And you know this mission takes up 20% of our grades in Beacon right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Which means… we need this grade to pass… And he told us specifically not to be late, otherwise the result will be invalidated." Blake glanced at her team's leader whose battle clothes were put on, _More like forced on,_ by Yang, and hesitatingly added in, "You know we're going to fail if we're late right?"

"Uh huh…"

At this point, Weiss couldn't take it anymore, "We were supposed to meet him at the Emerald Forest at 8:30, and it's 8:20 already!" She screamed at Ruby's ears, shoving Ruby's boots in her legs to finish dressing her up with Yang, and pulled Ruby by the arm outside with the speed of light.

"The ship is here," Blake's sensitive ears caught up with the roaring sound of wind and motor from the airship outside the house, and the three girls immediately sped up, dragging Ruby alongside with them.

By this time, Ruby had a vague sense of what's going on as her adrenaline started to rush, her warrior heritage calling out as she shouted, "My weapon!"

She broke free from Weiss and Yang's grasp, speeding ahead to the front porch, yet find herself spinning a few rounds before making a full stop as she had no control whatsoever of her semblance while being half-asleep. With her head pounding with dizziness and sleepiness, she grabbed her weapon and made a run towards the aircraft, while Weiss used her semblance to help herself, Blake and Yang to get into the ship in time.

As the ship lifted off, Ruby let out a sigh of relief, her head finally caught up with what was happening as she looked at her teammates with an apologetic, goofy smile.

"Sorry, guys…"

"Sorry? Sorry? Is that the best you can say you dolt? How many times have we called you last night to remind you NOT to oversleep on the most important day in our academic life. As Huntresses, it is our duty to…" Weiss started scolding Ruby for the rest of the way, while she looked at the ground, trying to endure Weiss' lecture on the responsibility of a Huntress for the ten thousand times.

"Well… You want some tea Blake?" Yang looked away innocently, leaving her sister with pleading eyes behind who was suffering in the merciless voice of Weiss Schnee.

As a matter of fact, she overslept as well and was barely finished with putting on her clothes and readied her weapons as Weiss and Blake stormed in. But of course, Yang was not dumb enough to go and take the blame. All three of them had tasted Weiss' lecturing skill at least once, with Blake being the one who endured the least, and Yang was not ready to put up with the ice queen's wrath.

"Sorry sis," she mouthed quietly, to which Blake picked up on and smiled a bit."

"Tea would be nice." Blake nodded, and they went as far from Ruby and Weiss as the ship allowed them to, having a nice cup of tea and enjoying the view of Vale from above.

"I think I'm going to be deaf," Ruby whined with Yang, covering both of her ears after the twenty-minute ride to Emerald Forest with Weiss breathing constantly on her neck of how "un-leader-like" she was.

"Well, it could have been worse," Yang said sympathetically, and Ruby just sighed in discontent, knowing that she was right. The trip to Emerald Forest usually took longer, but due to Yang and Blake's rushing, the speed increased tremendously and by the time she knew it, they were already started landing.

"We're already late, so I suggest everybody should be ready to fight and make a run for it as soon as we get down," Weiss ordered, clearly still pissed off at Ruby for dragging the team's time.

All three were in battle mode, but Ruby was still looking around to find her Crescent Rose. She moved to the back quietly, searching frantically as she could have sworn she took it with her in a pinch.

"A ha," Ruby smiled happily as she rushed toward the piece of metal near the window glinting under the sunlight.

But to her surprised, Crescent Rose wasn't there, but instead it was a long sword with a clockwork mechanical at the hilt and a red handle that she was so familiar with.

"Qrow's scythe?" She gasped in disbelief, staring at the bladed weapon lying at her feet with wide eyes. Holding up his weapon, she felt like hitting herself in the head for making such a stupid mistake.

Their team was going to go on the most important mission of the school year, which would determine their fate as Huntresses, and yet she grabbed the weapon that she had never fought with on this life-or-death test.

"I'm doomed, I'm officially dead…" Ruby mumbled in despair, and she found herself shrinking under the thought of Weiss and Blake's deadly stares, as well as Yang's crushing power.

"Ruby! We're about to land, where are you?" Weiss' voice frightened Ruby out of her wits, and she could only try to respond as naturally as she could, "Coming!"

With a heavy heart, she retracted the blade and stored it at her waist where Crescent Rose was usually placed at. Ruby ran to her team, and luckily since they were so fixated on the opening compartment of the ship that they didn't notice she wasn't holding Crescent Rose like she normally would.

Before the ship could land safely, Weiss, Blake and Yang all jumped down in perfect synchronize, leaving Ruby stranded on the ship, unable to make the jump as she didn't know how to function Qrow's weapon as well as she did with Crescent Rose. But still, Ruby jumped down with nothing to hold her back from gravity and the ground that was closing up on her.

"Ruby!" Luckily, Blake spotted her and used Gambol Shroud to slow her down, and Weiss coordinated with Blake using Glyphs to break her fall.

"Ruby, what were you thinking? We don't have time for jokes…" But before Weiss could finish scolding Ruby and her recklessness, professor Oobleck approached them with a displeased manner. Blake and Yang also closed their distance with Ruby and Weiss, wondering why she didn't used her scythe to land like usually.

"There you are girls. Do you have any idea what time is it? And to think that your team would be late in such an important day as this. I'm so disappointed in you." Professor Oobleck looked straight at Ruby, while all four girls lowered their heads in shame, especially Ruby for pulling her team down like this.

"Professor Oobleck, this is all my fault, it has nothing to do with them…" Ruby started to plead as he cut her off immediately.

"No excuses," he looked at them sternly, "But since you have done your job excellently on the previous missions, I will let this slip for once."

The girls' faces brighten with relief, but turned serious as he assigned them their mission, "Your team will head out to the West side to collect venom of the White Fanged Hydra. It lives in a cave deep in the forest, and its venom is toxic enough to kill a Goliath, so be extremely careful girls. Eliminate anything that stands in your way and make it back here with two jars of the venom. Good luck girls."

Professor Oobleck gave Weiss and Yang two small tubes which could be tucked away in their pouch but could also be expanded to the size of a jar to collect the hydra's venom. He then stepped back and looked at them as team RWBY set out into the deep forest.

As he disappeared between the bushes and trees, Yang turned at Ruby and asked worriedly, "Are you okay Ruby, why didn't you use your weapon to stop yourself from falling to death?"

"I… I…" Ruby stuttered, laughing nervously at all pairs of eyes were fixated on her, demanding for an explanation.

"Well?" Weiss pushed.

"You know you can tell us anything Ruby," Blake added with sincerity.

But before they could press on the subject further, Ruby left out a warning shout, "Grimm!"

The four girls leaped away quick enough to avoid a deadly slash of paws pounding down on them and quickly raised their guards up as they engaged in battle.

This time, Ruby wasn't able to hide it any longer. She took out Qrow's weapon and transformed it into a scythe, then charged at the Grimms while praying she would be able to stand her ground with his weapon.

Weiss, Blake and Yang were temporarily distracted as the clock-like mechanism start to turn, forming a silver scythe, completely different from Ruby's red Crescent Rose.

"What the…" Yang made a surprise sound, but quickly snapped away from a million questions in her head as to why Ruby had uncle Qrow's weapon and focused on the matter at hand.

Weiss recognized the weapon as well, despite the fact she had only seen it once when Qrow fought with her sister Winter. Its unique design and the impulsiveness of the man wielding it had left a big impression on her, and it wasn't the most pleasant one. Only Blake remained clueless of the origin of Ruby's new scythe. _Maybe she wielded two different scythes for backup?_ She thought innocently.

Despite struggling a bit with the oversize, heavier weapon than she used to, Ruby was still able to kill off most Grimms striking towards her. After all the Grimms were cleared out, Ruby heaved a sigh of relief, slightly surprised for how well she handled the situation with a brand new weapon.

Although Ruby has seen Qrow using his weapon smoothly so many times when he sparred with her for practice, she couldn't help but admire his amazing skills now that it was her turn to deal with the weapon. Not only did it slowed her down a bit with its weight, the scythe was too long for her limited height, making it hard for Ruby to swing it around, as well as its gun-mode that was completely foreign to her as she barely used up any ammo.

"Let's move out," Ruby signaled her team and they immediately sprinted ahead in full speed, away from the Grimms' ambush.

As they were on the move, Yang and Weiss questioned her non-stop, while Blake was still oblivious to what was happening with Ruby.

"Ruby, why do you have uncle Qrow's weapon?" Yang asked, her eyes glinted with curiosity and amusement, enough to dyed Ruby's cheeks pink.

"Ruby, is that your uncle's scythe? Where's your weapon?" Weiss was confused, unable to come up with any reasonable as to why would Ruby and her uncle exchange their weapons. Although they were both scythes, she knew the mechanism of each one and how they functioned were worlds apart.

Blake remained silent, but staring intently at Ruby, searching for some sort of explanation.

"Well…" Ruby hesitated, but spilled the beans at the end.

After she's done with her story, each of her teammate had a different reaction.

"Hey, can I try using his weapon next time? We can take turn," Yang winked playfully.

"You're a hopeless dolt," Weiss sighed impatiently.

"If you can work well with his weapon, then I guess it wouldn't be much of a problem," Blake commented in her usual monotonous voice.

Ruby smiled awkwardly at her teammates' remark, but was glad that they didn't blame her recklessness further. _I have the best team ever!_

Looking up at the shiny steel scythe blade, Ruby couldn't help but giggle a bit. She remembered the first time she saw Qrow using his weapon rescuing her and Yang from the Grimms. His strength, agility and power was mesmerizing, and she couldn't peel her eyes off of him ever since.

So Ruby followed his footstep and ideal, joining in Signal Academy and slowly guided herself towards the Huntress she has always wanted to be. She used to doubt whether she could do this, used to think about giving up, but Qrow was always there for her to lean on and pull Ruby back on her feet.

Ruby remembered Qrow's face when she told him she wanted a scythe as her weapon, and it was the most surprised she had ever seen him in. He warned her about its weight and the difficulties in wielding a scythe, but nothing could stop her when she made up her mind. Qrow knew it, and he agreed. After that, they spent months thinking up the design, piecing the weapon together and as fitting to Ruby's personality and ability as possible. Qrow was with her every step of the way, from her weapon's creation and into the endless nights, practicing until the necessary skills to wield a scythe were beaten into her skull.

As Ruby brought herself out of the endearing memories between her and Qrow, she thought that maybe taking his weapon by mistake wasn't so bad, because she knew very well he's going to rock her weapon like it was his own. Reminisced back to the battle she just fought, Ruby could feel herself getting stronger, as if Qrow was there himself, guiding and supporting her through thick and thin.

Similarly, her own scythe was irreplaceable to her as well. It spoke for her, and it didn't represent herself alone, but also the one who helped her build it. Crescent Rose was another presence of Ruby Rose – deadly beautiful, yet it was only "half" of her soul, as he held the other "half" to her "full" existence.

Just the thoughts of Qrow made her blush, and Ruby felt like she could do anything with his soul channeling within her through his scythe. Couldn't contain her embarrassment any longer, Ruby burst into a whirlwind of rose petals and dash ahead in full speed, taking her friends with her as well.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Weiss scream was muffled by the gushing wind.

"Ruby, slow down," Blake said in a stern voice.

"Woo hoo!" Yang yelled gleefully.

And with that, team RWBY was on their way to complete the mission, fulfilling their roles as true Huntresses.


	2. Qrow Branwen

"A weapon reflects its wielder's personality and soul in the most direct way of how one designs it, and uses it in a battle."

* * *

"Qrow! Qrow! Wake up, do you have any idea what time is it right now?" Taiyang rapidly knocking on the door and his constant urging kept ringing in Qrow's ears, forcing him to sit up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"What?" He snapped, walking sluggishly to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, just in time before Taiyang burst into his bedroom.

"We have a mission today, remember? The one Ozpin asked us to prepare fore weeks ago, the one which YOU agreed upon?"

"So?" Qrow answered nonchalantly, searching his memory for what Taiyang just told him, but to no avail.

"So? It's 8:30 already, and we were supposed to be in Forever Fall in 30 minutes, now how do you suggest we get there in time?" Taiyang snapped angrily outside Qrow's bedroom, pacing back and forth while occasionally banging on the bathroom's door.

"Just calm down, it's not the end of the world Tai." Qrow answered calmly, checking himself in the mirror for the last time as he stepped out, facing an impatient Taiyang staring him down.

"Easy for you to say Qrow," he sighed in defeat, knowing nothing could budge his friend's hard-headed nature, "Fine, let's move out now, the aircraft should be here any second."

And with that, Taiyang dashed outside, while Qrow lazily dragged himself across the floor, mentally cursing himself for accepting such mission in the first place. But as he walked past Ruby's room, he curiously peaked inside to find her room was in a complete mess, while she was nowhere to be found.

Recalling Ruby telling him she had an important mission today, he retraced his step and made his way steadily toward the main door, where Taiyang was waiting for him.

"The ship is here, come on!" Taiyang yelled impatiently and dashed off first.

Qrow followed behind, yet never picked up his pace. But as he glanced to the left of the front porch to where his weapon was supposed to be after last night late training with Ruby, all he could see was a red scythe, burning in his eyes like a small flame.

"Tai?" Qrow shouted at Taiyang, trying to catch his attention.

"Hurry up Qrow!" Taiyang just rushed him, and hoped straight onto the airship without looking back.

Scratching his head, Qrow looked at Ruby's overly-red weapon awkwardly, unable to imagine himself on the battlefield with this eye-catching scythe being the target of every Grimm he could think of. _Maybe I should have kept her from going overboard with the coloring,_ Qrow sighed in defeat.

"Oh boy," picking up Crescent Rose with one hand and hitching it where his weapon usually was, Qrow took off and lept toward the ship just before it left the ground, landing safely on the ship in the nick of time.

Before Taiyang could start his nagging, Qrow asked him with a tired voice, "Tai, did you see Ruby off today?"

"No, she said she will leave early today, why?" Taiyang raised his eyebrows, confused with his sudden question.

"She took my weapon by mistake," Qrow rubbed his temple, trying to process everything that was happening through his sleepiness and confusion.

"What?" Taiyang exclaimed, staring at the stunning red piece of metal hitching at Qrow's belt in disbelief.

"She must have overslept and took mine in a rush," judging from how much he understood her, Qrow was sure his wild guess was going to be pretty close to what really happened.

This time, Taiyang was the one to sigh at his daughter's recklessness. He was especially worried as well for Ruby, who had going on and on how dangerous this mission could be and how it would prove her ability as a Huntress. With a weapon she wasn't used to, Taiyang didn't dare to think of the bad things that could happen to Ruby as his father instinct became stronger, urging him toward the Emerald Forest where team RWBY was.

"Do you think…"

"She'll be fine Tai," Qrow cut him off with a reassuring voice, "Ruby is a strong girl, she'll be able to handle herself. Besides, her teammates are there, and Yang too, they'll keep her safe, so stop being a worry-wart."

Taiyang calmed himself with a deep breath, agreeing with Qrow, "You're right, Ruby can take care of herself, she's a big girl already."

A hint of sadness in Taiyang's voice didn't escape Qrow's ears, and he said reluctantly, "You know no matter how old she is, Ruby needs you, Yang as well, they both do. So stop feeling bad about yourself and give Bartholomew a call, tell him to keep an eye on the girls."

"You're right," Taiyang took out his scroll and walked away to make a call, but turned back at his friend at the last moment, hesitatingly said, "Thanks, Qrow."

"Don't mention it," Qrow dismissed him with a wave of hand and watched as Taiyang left to the further end of the airship.

Left alone at last, Qrow took out Crescent Rose with one swift movement, holding it the exact pose he had taught Ruby. Never would Qrow think that one day he would use Ruby's weapon to fight for his own life, and it left him bewildered for a while.

Giving the scythe a few swings, he could feel it as a part of him, like extending out another body part which could cooperate perfectly with the rest of his body. Qrow was quite surprised to how easily he could use her weapon. Sure enough he was the one to help Ruby create Crescent Rose and teach her how to use it, but it was quite some time since back then, and Ruby herself had made some modification to it as well.

As he tried out some more moves he normally did with his own weapon, Qrow realized that the weapon wasn't as fit for him as he first thought it did. Crescent Rose's color was too vibrant, easily spotted by the enemy, lighter than his which made it easier for him to lose his grip on the weapon, and most of all its massive recoil was too much for his liking. Unlike Ruby, propelling himself into the air wasn't something Qrow especially fond of.

But in some way, Qrow wasn't in the least annoyed with Crescent Rose. He admired the weapon upclose, surprised at how much it resembled Ruby – beautiful, powerful and most of all, more striking than anything or anyone he knew. With Ruby's weapon in his hand, he could feel her presence closer than ever, as if her soul and his were connecting as one, cheering him on. In that moment, Qrow felt like he was more powerful than ever, and there was nothing stopping him – not even the worst Grimm he could face or even Salem herself.

"Qrow, we're about to land," Taiyang called out for him, but caught off guard as he saw Qrow's usual cocky smile replacing the weariness he wore early this morning.

"Let's go," Qrow shrugged confidently, leaping off the airship and landed flawlessly on the ground without a single scratch.

"Oi, wait up!" Taiyang shouted at his friend, who had left him in the dust as he charged forward with an incredible speed, slicing every Grimms that stood in his way in half.

Upon landing, he took off toward the noises, hearing all sort of roaring and growling as he quickened his pace. Shaking his head at Qrow's recklessness, Taiyang wondered to himself, was he wrong allowing Ruby to be with this crazy old crow he called friend.


	3. Soul of a Scythe Wielder

"Crescent Rose is a mirror-image of Ruby Rose - vibrant, beautiful, yet deadly and dangerous. A simple soul who wields a complex weapon, a little girl with a big heart and a great sense of justice - to me, Ruby is a hero I aspired to be."

* * *

Ruby and Yang returned home, tired after a day of slaying an endless number of Grimms, especially Ruby, who was carrying a weapon twice as heavy as her Crescent Rose.

"I'm dead tired," Ruby moaned, dragging herself across the lawn.

"Me too. Man, that was one hell of a mission," Yang agreed, but beaming from ear to ear, "By the way, good job sis. You managed to keep yourself alive." She punched Ruby on the shoulder, winking playfully as her eyes darted toward Qrow's scythe hitching at her sister's waist.

Ruby scoffed, didn't respond to Yang's teasing comment about how she handled Qrow's weapon. Although she delivered some miss blows toward her teammates a couple of times and tend to hurt herself with a scythe double her height in hand, Ruby still completed her mission nevertheless.

As the girls bickering back and forth until they reached home, Taiyang and Qrow were watching by the main door, ready to congratulate their girls after another successful mission.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Qrow!"

Ruby and Yang yelled enthusiastically, each latching onto one person as their father and uncle gave them a big hug and a pat on the back.

"Welcome home, and good job girls," Taiyang said proudly, beaming at his daughters' success.

"Well done kiddos," Qrow commented, his eyes darted toward the black-haired girl.

He exchanged meaningful glances to Ruby, to which she replied by an apologetic smile, before added, "Tai, Yang, mind if we have a minute?"

"What,…"

Before Taiyang could show his resentment, Yang pulled him by arm and led him inside, smiling broadly, "Sure, just take your time uncle Qrow, Ruby," she winked at her name, and Ruby looked at her sister uncomfortably, "Dad, let's go."

Watching Taiyang being dragged inside with amusement, Qrow whistled, "Well, gotta thank your sister for that one later."

"Yeah, she's the best," Ruby giggled, agreeing with him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she exclaimed, removing his weapon from her belt and handing Qrow the fold-up sword, "Sorry, I took it by mistake," her voice was soft and full of guilt, tugging at his heart slightly.

"It's fine Ruby," Qrow took out Crescent Rose and gave it to Ruby, and she accepted it happily, hugging her weapon with both arms while smiling brightly.

"But you better not make the same mistake again," Qrow added, and Ruby nodded repeatedly, beaming with joy.

He wanted to scold her at first, but found himself unable to be harsh on Ruby when looking into her hypnotizing silver eyes. Sighing in defeat, Qrow looked at the girl who was jumping up and down lovingly, wondering why a veteran Huntsman like himself always soften at her innocent smile.

"How was your mission today?" Qrow asked, placing both hands on her shoulder to prevent Ruby from tiring herself out even more.

"It's awesome! We defeated a Nevermore like on our first mission, and there was also…"

"Woah… Okay, I'll listen to the details later," Qrow cut her short, "What I meant to ask is, did you get hurt?"

Ruby looked at her arms, legs, twisting back and forth to check on herself now that he mentioned it, and gave him a shrug, "I'm fine, it wasn't a big deal."

She decided to leave out her few slip-ups during the fight, but of course, Qrow was unconvinced.

"Ruby…"

"Fine, fine, I slipped my hand a few times," Ruby admitted, "But everything is still fine at the end, we finished our mission."

Qrow gave her a reassuring hug, and she wrapped her arms around him as well, feeling his protective embrace warming her heart.

He sighed in content, knowing that she was safe. Qrow himself experienced it today when he almost got hit by a Boarbatusk twice for mishandling Crescent Rose, and he couldn't help but feeling anxious about his little girl fighting against Grimms with a weapon she wasn't used to. But seeing her walking back home was a big relief. Ruby lived up to her title more than ever, and he couldn't help but feeling proud of her as an uncle, and as someone worthy of her love.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Ruby broke the comfortable silence surrounding them with a question.

"You know you can ask me anything Ruby," Qrow smiled softly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at his words.

"I want to see you use Crescent Rose," Ruby quipped happily, staring at him in anticipation. And of course, Qrow couldn't have said no.

Ruby handed him Crescent Rose. Qrow accepted it and swung out the scythe's full form in a fluid movement just like how she usually did, as if he had practiced it a thousand times before. She couldn't help but watch in admiration of how amazingly skilled he was with her weapon, and her eyes barely left his tall and lean figure, dancing in the dark like a graceful crow with its elegant wings.

It was funny, now that Ruby thought back of it, how Qrow was her number one hero in the universe when she was a child, and their relationship as of now. Admiration became love, a dark childhood memory became a motivation, and Qrow became someone she gave her heart to. Ruby's lips curled up to a small smile as she dwelled into her own thoughts while watching him gratefully – the man who has supported her through every thick and thin of her life.

When Qrow finished his last move, Taiyang's voice came booming out of the house as well, urging them to go inside, "Ruby, Qrow, dinner time."

"Coming dad," Ruby shouted back loudly, answering for the both of them.

Qrow gave Crescent Rose back to her and picked up his own weapon with one hand, holding Ruby's hand in the other as they made their way back to the house. She smiled shyly, but soon find her fingers and his entangling together, to which he squeezed back softly.

"You know, I think we should have another training tomorrow. You and me, against my dad and Yang, it would be fun," Ruby suggested suddenly.

"Yeah, you and me, let's do this," Qrow mused and went along with her idea. He liked that, the two of them together kicking Taiyang's butt, what could be better?

Before soon, they reached the house, hand in hand. But Ruby hesitated, not wanting to walk in.

"Do you think he'll scold me about taking your weapon?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Yup," he didn't even hesitate for a moment before answering her.

"I'm scared," she whined a bit.

"Don't worry," he kissed her on the forehead endearingly, "I got you kiddo."


End file.
